freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
2waytraffic
2waytraffic is a Dutch entertainment company that was formed in 2005. In December 2007, 2waytraffic acquired Celador International from Celador, Ltd., and with it, the international rights to Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? among other formats. On June 4, 2009, 2waytraffic was acquired by Sony Pictures Entertainment, and was under Sony Pictures Television until April 1, 2010, when Sony Pictures Television was combined under one roof. In April 2013, 2waytraffic became "Sony Pictures Television Formats Distribution". Today, 2waytraffic is an in-name-only unit of Sony Pictures Television. (2008-) Nicknames: "The 3-D Arrows", "Rotating Arrows" Logo: On a white background, we see a white 3-D arrow inside a purple 3-D circle pointing down to the other white arrow in a teal 3-D circle. We later see a white flash to reveal "2wa" in silver lettering, which later flashes again to the 2waytraffic logo as the name leans up from diagonal to horizontal while the arrows and circles twists and turns to position itself. Variants: * On 2waytraffic's site on October 6, 2009, the flash player intro has the logo that features the byline "a SONY PICTURES ENTERTAINMENT company" under the name "2waytraffic" animating under the logo. However, the byline hasn't appeared on on-screen local syndicated episodes of Who Wants to Be A Millionaire? until September 5, 2012. It also can be seen overseas such as on the 2010 Australian version of Pyramid. * A longer version animation exists with the arrows and circles twisting and rotating around left-to right-to left at the beginning. * The logo appears in-credit on certain shows. * On some episodes of Classic Who Wants to be a Millionaire? aired on Challenge in the UK with a 2008 copyright date, it instead features a 2D print version of the logo with no byline. On this version, the company name is stylized as "2waytraffic". * To go with the above, some episodes of Classic Millionaireon Challenge with a 2008 copyright date instead uses a static version of the 3D logo, including the Sony byline. FX/SFX: The arrows rotating. Music/Sounds: * 2008-2009: A 10-note piano theme. * 2009-June 2013?: Same as above with a techno upbeat theme added to the theme and another sound when the SPE byline is animating, which has been heard on promos of series on 2waytraffic/Sony Pictures Television's site and non-US series. * On the US version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?, it's the end title theme. Music/Sounds Variant: A long version exists. Availability: Common. It's currently seen on post-2008 episodes of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? in local syndication and most of its international versions. Surprisingly, when the tenth anniversary primetime specials of Millionaire aired on ABC in August 2010, this logo, along with the Valleycrest, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television logos, did not appear at the end of all 11 episodes! This logo is also seen across the globe on other game shows like Millionaire's first spin-off game show 50:50 until 2013, The Greatest Royalty Expert, That's the Question, Love Brokers, Take it or Leave It, and the Australian version of Pyramid, among others. Appears on video games by said franchises. Many international series that carried this logo since mid-2013 have been using the Sony Pictures Television logo. This is also seen on Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? Hot Seat. Almost all episodes of the UK version of Millionaire made after 2012 featured the Victory Television logo, but most episodes of Classic Millionaire on Challenge from 2008 onwards will feature this logo. Scare Factor: None. It's a clean logo. Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Unscary Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:White Logos Category:Silver Logos Category:Blue logos Category:Purple Logos Category:Black Logos Category:2007 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Common Logos Category:Sony Pictures Television Category:England Category:Australia Category:WHAT DID I TELL YO ABOUT GOING IN MY SHED????